


Because of Coffee and a Chocolate Doughnut.

by jazzrose343



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Injury, Light Angst, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28238994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzrose343/pseuds/jazzrose343
Summary: Bucky is an Actor.Clint is stunt actor and coordinator.Shenanigans Happen
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56
Collections: Winterhawk Wonderland - 2020 edition!





	Because of Coffee and a Chocolate Doughnut.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LoonyLoopyLisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonyLoopyLisa/gifts).



> For LoonyLoopyLisa
> 
> Happy Winterhawk Wonderland!
> 
> 1)All your prompts were wonderful but the first one captured my brain. I hope I did it some justice.  
> 2)Thank you to Gabriel_Sammys_Angel for an amazing and very speedy beta.  
> Any remaining mistakes are my own.  
> 3) There may be some comic book science elements of movie production in this story.

  


  


“What the hell were you trying to do?”

  


Clint gestured to the broken pieces of mug that were scattered around the kitchen floor.

  


“Getting coffee.”

  


“Was it worth it?”

  


“Coffee’s always worth it.”

  


Bucky unhooked Lucky from his leash and quickly shut him in the lounge, where he would no doubt sprawl over one of the couches whilst he had the chance. 

  


He moved closer to where Clint was leaning against the kitchen unit, a hand pressed to the slightly bloody dressing on his abdomen.

  


"So,how many do you think you popped ?”

  


"Two or three, maybe."

  


"Let me clear this up and wash my hands, then I'll take a look."

  


"Sit."

  


Bucky pointed and nudged Clint to a kitchen stool.

  


He quickly swept up the pieces of the mug, washed his hands and gently peeled back the dressing.

  


There was definitely blood coming from the wound but it wasn’t obvious if the stitches had been torn.

  


“We’ll have to go to the urgent care centre to get these checked.”

  


“Aww, Bucky, no !”

  


Bucky pressed a quick kiss to Clint’s lips.

  


“If we stop at the Brew on the backs, and I don’t tell Nat, will you go ?”

  


Clint nodded reluctantly and Bucky kissed him again.

  


“Just let me change the dressing and we’ll go.”

  


As Bucky gently taped the dressing down, he smiled thinking how happy he was and how if the sequel hadn’t got the green light, things could be so different.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Eight months earlier**

  
  
  
  


Bucky couldn’t look away.

  


He was mesmerized by the beautiful arc that Clint's body cut through the air as he leapt from the horse, firing an array of arrows, hitting every mark without barely a glance.

  


It was the first day of shooting with the stunt team.

  


Bucky had deliberately arrived on set early, to watch them run through before filming started.

  


He wasn’t shooting any scenes till later today but he liked to be present even when he wasn’t on camera, of course.

  


Clint Barton was part of a team that specialised in medieval stunts and weapons. The team were coordinating and performing the majority of the stunts on Bucky’s new movie, _Winter’s Redemption._

  
  
  
  
  
  


The film was set in a world that was loosely medieval with a lot of magic and fairytale creatures thrown in.

  


It was the second of a three part story arc that followed the story of The Captain, a warrior and his group The Commandos, as they fought to save the kingdom of Marvel from the evil Hydra.

  


The Captain was played by Bucky's best friend, Steve Rogers. Bucky played his right hand man, The Winter Knight.

  


To this day Bucky was convinced their friendship and its popularity with their fans was half the reason they had been cast

  


Steve and Bucky had both been bitten by the acting bug at an after school club and both started working in New York, off broadway and then on TV.

  


Bucky had been the first to break into movies and had built his way up, but it was Steve who had been the one to audition for the role of the Captain in the _Kingdom’s Curse_ and suggest he screen test with Bucky.

  


_Kingdom’s Curse,_ had a been a bigger than expected success

  


At the end of the first movie, The Winter Knight had been kidnapped by Hydra and put under a curse to do their bidding.

  


The first movie had been mostly character driven, showing a lot of flashbacks charting the characters development and there had only been a few action shots at the end.

  


_Winter’s Redemption_ was to be much heavier on the action and it had been decided that the medieval specialists were needed.

  


There had been no arguing with the studio about the need for the specialists as the producer, Tony Stark was financing the whole movie himself and had been the one to recruit them.

  


Tony was something of a maverick in the movie business, working purely on his own productions rather than with studios.

  


He had the wealth to do it.

  


He had shut down the weapons division of Stark Industries when he had taken over at twenty one and diversified into everything from green energy to movie production. 

  


He was a certified genius but had a passion for making movies. 

  


He had appointed a CEO to take care of the running of Stark Industries and focus on Research and Development and making movies. 

  


Usually ones that others in the business would consider too risky. He and his partner Rhodey had a knack for making it pay off.

  


Bucky had not been very impressed with Tony at first but they had bonded over a love of the technical side of the business.

  


Bucky had been impressed with the amount of things that Tony had invented that were now used on sets all over the world. 

  


If acting hadn’t worked out, Bucky would have pursued a career on the other side of the camera, in specialist camera or sound engineering. 

  


He might still in the future.

  


The only reason Tony wasn't present today was that he was wrapping up on another set, before flying out Vancouver as soon as possible.

  


He knew that Maria Hill and the team could be trusted to run things without him.

  
  
  


Bucky nearly swallowed his tongue as he watched Clint pull a sword from his belt and walked through a complicated fight sequence.

  


He subtly ran a hand across his mouth to check for drool.

  


All his brain could focus on was the breadth of Clint’s shoulders.

  


Clint had not been part of the stunt bootcamp that Bucky and the cast had attended before shooting had begun.

  


They had been coached by Natatsha Romanov and Sam Wilson, put through a rigorous six weeks of training.

  


Bucky had loved every second of it. He was light on his feet and had a lot of compact strength, which perfectly suited the kind of action shots he would be doing.

  


Steve had struggled, being more bulky than graceful and had needed some extra training.

  


Bucky was pretty sure that something more than extra training had started to develop between Sam, Natasha and Steve but Steve wasn't saying anything and Bucky knew how to pick his moment.

  


When Bucky had first walked on set a week ago and seen Clint walking Steve through some sword skills, he had stopped in his tracks, unable to take his eyes off Clint’s graceful movements.

  


Steve had introduced them.

  


Clint made a remark about being the brawn behind Steve’s beauty for the movie. 

  


Bucky had felt the strength behind Clint's handshake but he was drawn. To the way Clint’s eyes crinkled at the edges as he smiled, genuine and warm.

  


That was it.

  


He had wanted to spend more time talking but had been summoned by the director Maria Hill and had spent the rest of the week at the second site doing some reshoots.

  


If he had the stunt schedule memorized before they even started, that was his business.

  
  
  
  
  


Steve came up to his side and clapped him on the shoulder.

  


“I didn’t think you were needed till later.”

  


Bucky shrugged.

  


“Wanted to see how many times you ended up on your ass.”

  


“Sure.” Steve smirked but he didn’t say anything else, just glanced to where Clint was still walking through the sword fight.

  


“Like you can talk, Mr why have one hot stunt coordinator, when I can have two.”

  


Served the punk right.

  


Steve was still refusing to discuss what was going on with Sam and Natasha but he had been spending a lot of time with them.

  


He started sputtering but before he could reply, Maria called for a break.

  


Bucky headed to the craft services table, in search of coffee and sugar.

  


He arrived just in time to witness Clint, tripping over a lighting cable, spill coffee all over himself and send a donut straight in the direction of Natasha.

  


She gracefully stepped aside so it landed near her feet, like it was an everyday occurrence.

  


Bucky grabbed napkins and headed over to Clint

  


“You ok ?”

  


Clint was plucking at his t-shirt and dabbing ineffectually with a single napkin.

  


“Yeah, it wasn’t hot but I forgot to bring a spare, and that was the last chocolate donut."

  


Bucky couldn’t help the bark of laughter that Clint seemed more concerned about the donut than being covered in coffee.

  


He glanced over at the donut still laying on the floor as Natasha and Sam continued their conversation with Maria.

  


“I think the five second rule has passed on that one.”

  


Clint sighed, still dabbing at his t-shirt.

  


“I wouldn’t let that bother me at home, but Nat says that I have to ‘appear professional’ on set.”

  


Bucky then got the first inkling that he could be in serious trouble.

  


The fact that Clint was amazing at what he did and tall and gorgeous was enough for Bucky to be dealing with.

  


If Clint was also a disaster……

  


There was a voice in the back of his head that sounded a little too much like Becca, _"Always need someone to look after, Buck."_

  


His sister said he had a thing for hopeless cases, but he just liked looking out for people. 

  


“Wardrobe might have something or I could get something from Steve as he is pretty much your size, I'm not sure mine would make it over your shoulders.”

  


Clint glanced at Bucky and smirked, ”I dunno they seem pretty impressive from here.”

  


Bucky gestured to the several inches of difference in their height and Clint continued grinning.

  


“I look awesome in a crop.”

  


Bucky then caught a glimpse of Clint’s abs as he continued to pluck at his T shirt and got momentarily lost in the thought of Clint walking around in a crop top.

  


“I’ve got to get in costume in a few minutes anyway, I’ll get something from wardrobe later.”

  


Bucky had an inkling that left to it, Clint may well go home in the same coffee stained t-shirt.

  


Bucky knew he had to be in wardrobe soon as well and he would try and remember to drop a t-shirt at Clint's trailer.

  


“You sure ?”

  


Clint nodded and turned to chuck the napkins in the trash. 

  


As he did so, Bucky spied a lone chocolate donut on the table and scooped it into a napkin whilst grabbing himself a Danish.

  


He thrust the donut at Clint.

  


“Here, don’t drop this one, cause it really is the last one.” 

  


He grabbed a cup of coffee and left without seeing Clint’s reaction.

  


The only reason he hadn’t looked back was because he might do something really stupid in the middle of the set. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


The first few days of shooting were always pretty gruelling but Bucky loved it.

  


He loved getting into his character`s mindset and it was the first time he had shot such elaborate fight scenes.

  


When Bucky arrived back at his hotel suite, he ate, showered and fell asleep almost straight away.

  


There was the same easy camaraderie there had been on set with the first movie and Sam, Nat, Clint, Carol and the others all seemed to mesh well with him, Steve and the cast from the first movie.

  


His stunt double Carol was awesome and had let him try a few of the less dangerous things himself. 

  


Dum Dum and Gabe who played two of the Commandos had caught on pretty quick that he had a thing for Clint and took every opportunity to crack a joke with the others at his expense.

  


Clint hadn’t seemed to catch on so far and Bucky didn’t want to do anything to scare him off, as he could feel whatever was building between them was mutual.

  


The weather was perfect as they were shooting in early May, in a forest outside Vancouver

  


It was warm but they didn’t boil alive in the heavily layered costumes.

  


In between shooting, there was always a lot of waiting around, usually for shots to be set up and adjustments to be made to weaponry or costumes.

  


Bucky found himself with plenty of time to get to know Clint better. 

  


They both liked to mess about between takes.

  


Clint loved to pull pranks. It usually involved hiding something that belonged to Natasha

  


Bucky didn’t get involved, as he had too much respect for how lethal she was, to get on her bad side.

  


He did rope Clint into helping him prank Steve or mess with Sam. 

  


He and Sam had developed a friendship that mostly involved being assholes to each other and Clint knew how to really piss him off.

  


It usually involved small things like taking the last jam donut or moving his chair from his favoured spot.

  


But it had Sam shouting curses at him as he and Clint scurried away.

  
  


Sometimes they just talked.

  


Bucky shared with him how both he and Steve had been bitten by the acting bug when at 13.

  


How they had been sent to a community drama group by their parents to keep out of trouble when Steve had started one to many fights.

  


Bucky was thrilled when he found out that Clint was also based in Brooklyn, only a few blocks from Bucky's own home base.

  


Clint shared some details about growing up in a circus where he had learned archery and acrobatics.

  


How after a chance meeting with Natasha, she had convinced him to certify and join her crew. 

  


There was definitely more to Clint’s story but Bucky didn't push.

  
  


During the third week of filming, Bucky took the opportunity to take Clint lunch in his trailer.

  


He could spend some time with Clint without Steve's less than subtle hints and Natasha’s suspicious glare.

  


Bucky liked Natasha and had infinite respect about how lethal she was. 

  


He kept expecting some sort of threat from her, but so far it was mostly looks and a lot of knife sharpening when he was nearby.

  


Bucky was surprised when the door of Clint's trailer swung open and he was almost knocked off his feet by 70lbs of golden fur.

  


He managed to place the bag of food on the ground before greeting Lucky properly.

  


“Hey buddy, I didn’t know you were gonna be here today.”

  


Clint had brought Lucky onto set with him the previous week and Bucky had learned how Clint had rescued him after he was dumped out of a moving car.

  


He rubbed Lucky’s ears and turned to see Clint dash out of his trailer.

  


“I’m so sorry, his sitter is sick and I didn’t want to leave him alone all day.

  


"He’s been shut up for a few hours though so I was gonna take him for a walk.”

  


“I brought some lunch, I’m not needed for a couple of hours and Steve is gettin’ on my nerves.”

  


“We could take him for a walk and find a spot to eat this.”

  


Bucky grabbed Lucky’s collar so he couldn’t dive head first into the food and awaited Clint’s response.

  


Clint rewarded him with a bright grin, “Let me just grab his leash.”

  


He then turned back, stepping into the trailer to retrieve a bright purple leash that matched Lucky’s collar.

  


Locking the door behind him he then attached the leash and turned his attention back to Bucky.

  


Clint then led them past security and outside the perimeter fence.

  


They took one of the trails that wound all around the forest where they were filming.

  


Lucky seemed happy to keep to their casual pace, occasionally stopping to sniff or stick his head in the undergrowth.

  


"Sam said that Tony is finally arriving tomorrow.”

  


"Yeah, it's not that he doesn’t trust Rhodey, but he likes to be hands on and they work best as a pair.

  


" He would have been here last week if things on _Gambler’s Way_ had not overrun.”

  


“Expect to be invited to some kind of party in the next few days, they're generally pretty cool but don’t ever drink anything that Tony hands you."

  


"Otherwise you may wake up in Guatemala five days later, with no idea how you got there.”

  


Clint's laughter was genuine and bright,

  


“That’s a story I need to hear.”

  


“That’s a week five story so, you won’t have to wait long.”

  


They came to a set of picnic tables and sat either side with Lucky sprawled out at Clint’s feet.

  


Bucky unpacked the sandwiches and other snacks he had grabbed and offered Clint a travel mug full of coffee, who made a happy noise and downed two thirds of it at once.

  


“This is a lot different to other sets I’ve been on."

  


"Usually it’s just stand there, jump off this, pretend to stab that person and they don’t really care as long as things go well.”

  


“Or yell a lot when they don’t and usually one asshole has a problem with my ears and Tash or Sam end up having to deal with it.”

  


“People are assholes.”

  


Clint shrugged and took a bite of his sandwich but Bucky could tell that it affected him more than he let on.

  


“It’s a bit tricky to be like that on one of Tony’s sets, considering he has a heart condition and his husband has a spinal injury.”

  


“Not to mention that a good half of the cast and crew identify as LGBTQA+.”

  


Clint just avoided spraying Bucky with a mouthful of coffee as his eyes widened in surprise what Bucky had just said.

  


Bucky wondered what was wrong with him that he found Clint more endearing than gross.

  


“What ?”

  


Bucky glared at him feeling the incredulity spread across his face.

  


“Did you honestly not know ?!”

  


Clint shook his head and stared at Bucky some more.

  


“The producers are two men who are married to each other. Maria is dating the CEO of Tony’s company and not to mention whatever the hell Steve, Sam and Natasha are doing for a start.”

  


Clint grinned at him.

  


“When you put it like that.”

  


“It’s not always that easy, some people can still be real assholes about that sort of thing.”

  


Bucky knew exactly what Clint meant.

  


He had never hidden his bisexuality and Steve was an open advocate and spoke about being Pansexual and what it meant at every possible chance. 

  


Being that way, had lost them both more than one role and they had both encountered hostility and ignorance throughout their career.

  


Before Bucky could say anything else, Clint looked at his phone and jumped up from the bench.

  


“Sorry Bucky, I’m due on set in 10 minutes and I need to sort out Lucky.”

  


“Why don’t I take him back to your trailer and you can get back into costume before Maria murders you.”

  


“Really?”

  


“Yeah, I’m not filming for another hour.”

  


Clint shoved a key in his face.

  


“He’s already been fed, just put some fresh water down for him and I’ll check on him later. Thanks, Bucky!"

  


Clint then ran off, leaving Bucky to clear up their mess and persuade Lucky to move.

  
  


Back at Clint’s trailer, having settled Lucky with fresh water and a kong toy filled with liver paste, Bucky couldn’t stop himself from looking around.

  


The space was a bit of a mess, with various bits of arrows dotted around and a bright purple hoodie and a blanket flung across the small sofa. There were also a dozen used coffee cups and various food wrappers dotted on every surface.

  


Bucky thought of his own neat and ordered trailer and set to work clearing away the food wrappers and washing the cups so Clint didn’t die of fungus poisoning.

  
  


They had lunch every day for the rest of that week, walking Lucky and talking about everything from baseball to Dog Cops.

  


Clint also spent some of their downtime teaching Bucky some basic ASL.

  
  
  
  


Tony arrived as planned and predictably threw a big party for everyone at his hotel that weekend.

  


He had hired a massive space with enough booze and food for three times the amount of people there.

  


Bucky arrived with Steve and was roped into shots with Dum Dum, Gabe and Falsworth, so by the time Clint arrived he was pleasantly buzzed.

  


He crossed to the bar, where Clint was getting drinks for himself and Natasha, when he noticed a small bandage above his eyebrow.

  


It didn't stop him looking gorgeous in tight jeans, a white shirt and purple vest.

  


Before he got any closer, Natasha stepped away from Clint and came to him.

  


She moved her face close to his and said, 

  


"You can easily imagine what I can do to you, if you hurt him. If you are not serious, walk away now."

  


With that she walked past him and let Sam wrap an arm around her and lead her over to where Steve and Tony were talking.

  


Bucky really didn't want to think about what she _could_ do and closed the rest of the distance between him and Clint.

  


He tapped Clint on the shoulder and then gestured to Clint's eye.

  


"Tell me that didn't involve coffee."

  


"Not this time, I just tripped over Lucky going to the bathroom."

  


Clint shrugged, "I didn't get a concussion."

  


He turned his head.

  


"Where'd Nat go ?"

  


"She's over there with Sam."

  


"Well, if she doesn't want this."

  


He then downed the shot of vodka that he held in his hand and followed it with a second that rested on the bar.

  


Bucky rarely left Clint's side for the rest of the night.

  


They moved around various groups whilst making sure to avoid anything concocted by Tony and eating their weight in mini burgers and pizzas.

  


They even danced a little with the others, Bucky letting himself get close to Clint without being creepy.

  


After a few hours , Bucky noticed Clint slip out to the terrace and followed him.

  


"You ok?"

  


He nodded, "The background noise gets a bit much."

  


Bucky moved closer as Clint leaned against the rail that ran around the terrace.

  


He was gazing at the view, a gorgeous lake surrounded by pines. 

  


All Bucky could focus on was Clint.

  


He turned and Bucky nearly stumbled at the emotion in Clint’s eyes before his gaze turned determined.

  


"How drunk are you ?"

  


"I’m not.”

  


“Any buzz i had goin’ wore off after the fifth mini burger."

  


Bucky never worked who moved first but he knew at the first touch of Clint's lips to his, that he never wanted it to stop.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Bucky blinked as the light invaded his eyes, he stretched and smiled as technicolor images of the previous night flashed through his mind.

  
  
  


_A rushed fumble to get back to the hotel._

  


_Clint slowly undressing Bucky, kissing every bit of skin he exposed, only to then face plant on the carpet in a race to get his jeans off._

  


_The exquisite feel of Clint’s body against his as they moved together._

  


_How they had snuggled in bed after showering and Clint had promised to wake him with a blow job and breakfast._

  
  
  
  
  


He reached over but the other half of the bed was empty and cool to his touch.

  


Looking around , his clothes from the previous night were still scattered around the room but there was no sign of Clint's.

  


Shit.

  


He went to look in the lounge and it was just as empty.

  


Fuck.

  


Had he read everything wrong ?

  


He sank to the couch and put his head in his hands.

  


What the hell was he supposed to do now?

  
  


HIs phone began to ring and he ran back to the bedroom grabbing it from the floor.

  


He swiped without looking.

  


"He is an idiot."

  


"Huh."

  


"Natasha ?!"

  


"I came to his place to let Lucky out like he asked last night and have spent the last hour listening to this идиот go on about always falling for a straight guy."

  


"I need you to come to his apartment and tell him that you are in fact very bisexual and that he is not some gay experiment."

  


She then hung up.

  


Bucky sank down onto the bed and rubbed and over his face and chuckled.

  


It was certainly going to be an interesting ride.

  


He picked up his clothes from last night and tossed in the bag that held his dirty laundry.

  


He then showered and dressed as quickly as possible.

  


He stopped at a coffee cart and grabbed some coffee and pastries and walked the two blocks from his hotel to Clint's rented apartment.

  


He was just about to buzz Clint when the door to the building opened revealing Natasha.

  


She held the door open for him and then said.

  


"Tell Clint that I left two very handsome and horny men in my bed for this and that he owes me a crate of Grey Goose."

  


She then turned and left, closing the door behind her.

  
  
  


Bucky tried to rid his head of the image of Steve and Sam as he walked down the hall to Clint's apartment, which was on the ground floor with access to a small garden for Lucky.

  


He knocked on the door and heard a bark and some muffled cursing before the door swung open.

  


"Nat I told you…."

  


Clint was dressed in sweats and his favourite purple hoodie and his hair was fluffy and his mouth was hanging open as he stared at Bucky.

  


"You're not Nat."

  


"I'm not straight, just to get that out the way."

  


"I'm bi and very into you, if that's something you want, I also brought coffee.

  


Clint just nodded then gave him one of his blinding smiles and stepped aside so Bucky could get through the door.

  


He closed the door and led him into a bright room that was part lounge, part kitchen diner.

  


There was a sword resting on the dining table and one of Clint's bows on one of the couches.

  


Bucky put the coffee and pastries on the island that divided the space and turned to Clint who was leaning against the back of a second couch and rubbing his neck.

  


"I guess I owe you an explanation huh?"

  


"I think Natasha explained it pretty well don't you."

  


"I don't really keep up with celebrity gossip or anything like that so I didn't know. I knew you liked spending time with me but you could have just thought you'd found a new buddy or whatever."

  


He shook his head and continued, almost like he had to get it out on one go.

  


"It happened once a few years ago, just after I started working with Nat."

  


"I met this guy and we spent a lot of time together on set and then in bed, but it turned out he had a girlfriend in London and I was just some on set fun."

  


Bucky closed the distance between them and pulled Clint into a hug.

  


Clint instantly returned the embrace burying his head against Bucky's shoulder.

  


"I don't have a girlfriend. Period."

  


"But I wouldn't say no to a boyfriend, if you want or at least a date."

  


Clint lifted his head and kissed Bucky gently.

  


"I wouldn't mind trying out a boyfriend, if you can cope being in a relationship with a dumpster fire."

  


His smile then took on a wicked quality.

  


"I owe you a blow job."

  


He led Bucky to the couch and gently pushed him to sit before climbing into his lap.

  
  
  
  


The coffee went cold but Clint still drank it an hour later much to Bucky's disgust.

  
  
  
  
  
  


The last few weeks of filming were some of the best Bucky had ever had.

  


Whe he and Clint started getting fined for being late to set one too many times, it was worth it.

  


They spent even more time together and 

Bucky listened quietly as Clint told him about his childhood.

  


How he and his brother ran away from foster care to join the circus where he learned his skill with a bow.

  


He learned about his brother's betrayal and how Clint had used his skills before working in stunts.

  


It just made Bucky fall harder that he could still have such a gentle heart after what he had been through.

  


Bucky got better at ASL, watching a lot of tutorials to surprise Clint with new signs he had learned.

  


Bucky told Clint more about his crazy family and even introduced him to Becca via Skype.

  


Which he instantly regretted when she started detailing every embarrassing thing she could think of.

  
  
  
  


*******

  
  
  
  


Once filming was over Bucky ended up moving in with Clint within a month.

  


His mom expressed concern about how fast they were moving.

  


However when, within ten minutes of meeting his Ma, Clint accidentally broke two pot plants and busted an elbow, she had patted Bucky on the arm and said it was a good job Clint had someone to watch out for him.

  
  
  


Steve carried on seeing Sam and Natasha

  


When he and Steve got drunk one night, Bucky heard more about what they got up to, than he ever needed to know.

  


He and Clint were publically official after six months, when Clint attended the premier of _Winters Redemption_ as Bucky's date.

  


Bucky had never hidden their relationship but until then they had never been spotted.

  


They sometimes spent weeks when they were filming at the same time.

  


But they made it work and Bucky's vocabulary had never been filthier.

  


He had never been happier. Even if Clint attracted disaster like a magnet.

  


Just last week they had welcomed a new member of the household, in the form of a pure white kitten Bucky had named Alpine.

  


Clint had rescued the kitten from a dumpster behind their apartment and ended up stabbing himself on a jagged piece of metal in the process.

  


He was meant to total rest for the first few days and Bucky had only been taking Lucky round the block when he returned to find Clint bleeding in the kitchen.

  


Bucky checked on Alpine and Lucky then helped Clint dress so he didn't do any further damage.

  


He then guided Clint down to the waiting Uber, as Bucky only had his bike and he wasn’t going to let Clint try and climb into the cab of his Ford Ranger.

  
  
  


They were greeted like old friends as they came through the door of their local Urgent Care Center.

  


Simone, Clint’s favourite nurse, checked his wound and confirmed that he would need to have several stitches redone.

  


On the way home, Bucky got the car to stop and as promised, got some take out from Clint’s favourite coffee place.

  


He just managed to carry the drinks and get Clint back up their place in one piece.

  


He waited until Clint was settled in bed before letting Lucky and Alpine out of the lounge.

  


He then went back to Clint and settled next to him on the bed.

  


He kissed him on the cheek.

  


“What am I gonna do with you, sweetheart ?”

  


Clint moved his hands and signed “Marry me ?” 

  


Bucky froze, not quite able to process what was happening.

  


He then saw the despair begin to creep onto clint’s face and quickly raised his fist and moved it up and down, signing a definite “Yes!” in reply.

  


He then took Clint’s face in his hand and kissed him as passionately as he could without doing him any damage.

  


He eventually pulled back and rubbed his nose against Clint’s.

  


“You think you could wear your sword at the wedding?”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  


  


  


  


  


**Author's Note:**

> End notes:
> 
> идиот is Russian for idiot.
> 
> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
